randomfic
by Laness
Summary: inu yasha gets bored
1. Default Chapter

Rambling random fic

My insane authors notes:……"HALLO! I AM SO BORED I AM GOING TO WRITE! YAY WOW!" I say randomly today. "yea! And lay off the flames please I'm just having fun! It fun to type random fics"

"it is?" 

"INU YASHA! WHUT THE BLEEP U DOIN HERE?" I say in a most confused somewhat frustrated tone.

"What?"

"I said what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in my fic!" I answered waving my hands around like an insane maniac

"I don't know somehow I randomly got here" inu yasha said.

"ok well… since you're here…. I may as well give you a huggle" I replied grinning realizing this was my chance.

"U WHAT?" inu yasha yelled.

"ow…. That hurt don't yell in my ear!" I reply. Then I pause and look up and randomly rap my arms around him an he stumbles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" inu yasha yelled again.

"just giving you a hug." I say with arms still rapped around him.

"YEA WELL I DIDN'T WANT ONE!"

I immidatly unwrapped my arms and let him loose.

"if you didn't want one you don't have to be so rude…" I say folding my arms.

"RUDE?" Inu yasha answered.

"yes rude!" I said. "I wish kagome were here so she could sit you…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

and they continue on the next chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu yasha walked around inu yasha's forest looking for something to do… he was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored! And he didn't have kagome to pick on because she went back home to study again.

"grrrrrrrrr there's nothing to do" inu yasha said folding his arms.

"there's plenty to do!" shippo replied. "you could… you could… ummmm"

"HA! As I thought you couldn't think of anything!" 

"No! Its just I'm as bored as you are! But I am not complaining!" Shippo replied startled.

"well heyyyyyy I just came up with an idea." Inu yasha said he grinned and ran off.

"oh god what is he up to?" Shippo replied watching him run. "I had better tell kaede about this and Miroku and Sango." Shippo ran off in the opposite direction.

"heh I'll go get Kagome." Inu yasha mumbled to himself. "If she thinks she is going to run off like she did she is wrong" He Jumped up and began to jump the trees because he felt like it  (I know not a very good reason but I couldn't think of anything else)

Inu yasha reached the wonderful well… and stared down to the bottom of it. 

"Well. Kagome hope you're enjoying you're little time alone." Inu yasha said.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME!" inu yasha jumped and landed with a hard thump at the end of the well. He moaned and looked up. He saw a streak of sunlight at the top of the well. He slowly climbed up it.

"Grand Pa what do you want me to do with this wood?" 

inu yasha heard Kagome's little brother talking as he reached the top of the well.

"Just put it over there we can use this later I already started a fire"

"ok!" 

inu yasha climbed up out of the well and looked around.

"Well…. Now I'm here." He said to himself. "Where do I go? I'll go out."

He pushed the wooden door open and stepped out to a white ground it was snowing.

Souta paused and looked around. He swore he heard the door opening to the well… 

'But Kagome is already here.' He thought. 'Who else could be….'? He gasped when he saw someone appear with a bright red outfit on and long white hair with 2 fluffy ears at the top of his head. 

"INU YASHA!" he shouted. "INU YASHA! I MISSED YOU!" he dropped the wood and ran towards him he embarrassed inu yasha and inu yasha looked down.

"Hey kid… um would you mind letting go of me?" inu yasha answered trying not to be mean.

"What? Oh… sorry" Souta let go of inu yasha.

"Where's Kagome?" inu yasha said.

"She's inside studying." Souta answered pointing to the window to her room.

"Souta! What in the world! Oh hello Inu yasha." Kagome's father walked towards both of them. 

"Now Souta you know to finish what you started and not leave it there." He said grinning at his son. 

"Oh yes father I just saw inu yasha…"

"I noticed," he laughed. "Its alright, as long as you finish ok?" 

"Ok" Souta ran off to finish putting the wood up.

"So inu yasha what brings you hear?" Souta's father looked up and realized inu yasha had run off. He sighed 

"Oh well I'll try again later"

~~~~~

Kagome sat in her room trying to work out a math problem. She sat deep in thought until she heard something hit the window. She turned and jumped when she saw inu yasha perched outside on the windowsill.

"OSWARI!" Kagome shouted. She heard a loud thump stood up and ran outside.

"INU YASHA WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

"ummm I got bored?" he replied sitting and rubbing his head.

"Yea well get bored somewhere else." Kagome answered

"Actually I came to bring you back…. because…you ran off…"

"What did you miss me or something?" Kagome replied folding her arms. 

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I?" inu yasha shouted.

"I don't know! Why would you come here? And interrupt my studying?" Kagome yelled back at him. She knelt down and began to mold a snowball into her hand.

"Because! You shouldn't run off! And besides there is nothing to do…" inu yasha answered

'What's up with him?' Kagome thought as she packed the snow into a ball. 'He's never been like this before… what possessed him to come here?' 

Kagome stood up and threw the snow at him. Inu yasha ducked.

"WHAT THE?" 

"You deserve more than just a snowball being thrown at you…" Kagome answered grinning. "Hey Souta!"

"What are you doing?" inu yasha asked confused and bewildered.

"Oh you'll see. I'm going to have lots of fun"

"Yes sister?" Souta answered looking.

"How would you like…. To have a snowball fight?" Kagome asked smiling.

"oooohhhhhhhh no I'm leaving." Inu yasha interrupted.

"Oh no you are not!" Kagome grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"You came so you suffer!"

"What? A snowball fight? Yea!" Souta responded happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! Next chapter…. Mwahahahahahahahha lot of fun lol well c ya then! 


	2. Inu yasha fic chapter 2

More insane authors notes: back to my crazyness

"I SAID YOU ARE RUDE AND I WISH KAGOME WERE HERE SO SHE COULD SIT YOU!" I answered flustered.

"well she's not! So hah!" Inu yasha said. He stomped off.

"fine leave…go back to you're world so I can write my fanfic." I mumbled grabbing a pen

ok! Now that that lil issue with inu yasha is done lol I was just bored so yea I'm gonna write more yay so enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey….i've got a better idea!" Kagome said breaking the silence. "I'll go get Miroku and Sango and Shippo and then we can all come back here and have a big party and a big snowball fight!" 

souta clapped his hands. "YES! THAT WOULD BE SOOOOOOOO FUN! Can I come get them with you?"

there was a long silence and inu yasha stoped trying to run away.

"no." Kagome responded with a stern look on her face. "the past is no place for you to be, its too dangerous."

"aw please?" Souta begged. 

"Souta listen to you're sister. It is too dangerous." Inu yasha commented turning around.

"but but but-."

"n o" Kagome said. "Grandfather! Make sure Souta doesn't go in the well." She yelled. "in fact…Inu yasha- you stay with him ok?"

Inu Yasha mumbled a bit but finally he said ok.

'Why me?' He thought.

"Alright! I'm gonna go back and get them now ok?" Kagome said grinning.

"fine leave me hear all alone while I get tortured." Inu yasha said frowning.

"you wont get tortured." Kagome replied startled that he would say such a thing.

"Yes I will… if your brother sends me to the bath again…" 

Kagome laughed "ok ok Souta don't take a bath with Inu Yasha unless Mother tells you to ok?" 

"ok…" Souta replied.

"good." Kagome turned and walked off and Inu yasha watched her leave.

"ok kid take me inside and don't take me to that stupid bath." Inu yasha said as soon as he saw Kagome close the door to the well.

"ok!" Souta replied. He was happy to have Inu yasha there to play with him. He never had any play time anymore with Kagome always with Inu yasha.

Souta grabbed Inu yasha's hand and dragged him inside.

"Souta take off you're shoes when you enter a house you know better" His mother said as soon as he came in the door.

"ok-"

"oh! Inu yasha! What brings you here?" His mother said looking up.

"I was here to get Kagome…" he paused "and she ended up leaving with out me to return with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"Ok- hey you have ears I always have to pet you're ears." Kagome's mom walked up to Inu Yasha and began to rub his ears. He rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He said.

"So Inu yasha. Would you like some Curry? I was cooking dinner and it should be almost finished." She said after releasing his ears.

"No if that is the same stuff I've had before I don't want it. It burns." Inu yasha said making a face.

"What about anything else?" 

"No I'm fine."

"whatever you say." Kagome's mother said frowning. "well I am going to go finish cooking ok? If you don't mind it would be really nice if you could play with Souta for a while." She turned and left the room. Inu Yasha looked down at Souta.

"As long as its nothing stupid I don't care." He said relating to the 'play' thing. 

"ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Miroku! Sango! I have a question!" Kagome said while she ate her bowl of rice.

"Yes Kagome?" They replied at the same time.

"How would you guys like to go pelt Inu Yasha with snowballs? Its snowing where I live."

"Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Miroku answered grinning.

"Yea." Said Sango. "I would like to see where you live anyway."

"Alright!" Kagome said. "where is Shippo?"

"I'm here! Geez! Does everyone not notice me?"

"Oh…sorry Shippo." She patted his head and Shippo mumbled something.

Kagome took the last bite of her rice with her chopsticks and put her bowl down. 

"Ok! Now that I am done why don't we all go back? I left Inu yasha with my brother-and hopefully he hasn't caused any trouble."

"Sure." Miroku Said standing up. "Sango are you ready?"

"yes." Sango replied grinning.

"Lets go." Said Kagome. She walked out of the room and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed.

They walked through Inu Yasha's forest and over to the well. (Note:I know not a very good way to describe whats going on but oh well.)

"Ok!" Miroku said once they got there. "Who goes first? Or can we all go at once?"

"well-yea all at once. Cause I have the Shikon shards."

"right right…"

"Ok I'll count to three and we will all jump at the same time." Kagome said. The other's nodded their heads.

"1-2-3" They all jumped in the well and landed with a hard thump at the bottom. Shippo rolled over on to Kagome's lap.

"ow- that hurt!" He whined. "How can you stand that?" 

Kagome shrugged. "I donno I just am used to it I guess even though that doesn't make since." 

"Whatever," Shippo Said massaging his head.

"lets climb up" Said Miroku. 

"yea lets. I don't like being down here." Kagome replied beginning to climb. The others followed her and soon they were all up and out of the well. They stood infront of the door waiting for Kagome to open it. She pushed it open and more light filled the room.

"wow" Sango said in amazement as she gaped at the snow and the buildings and the unique stuff she had never seen before.

"Pretty!" Shippo said looking at the snow. They walked out and into the yard. And Kagome led them to the house. She took off her shoes and turned around.

"oh yea almost forgot you guys need to take off you're shoe's before you come inside it's a rule." 

They nodded and took off their sandals. Kagome did a semi circle and faced the door. She put her hand on the knob and turned it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu yasha heard the door open while he was trying to learn a game called 'tick tack toe' he didn't get it. It confused him.

"you see?" Souta said pointing at his row of o's. " You have to make a row of your letter. Like what I did."

"I still don't get it." Inu yasha said. "whats the point?"

"to get three in a row!" 

"whatever."  Inu yasha replied.

"Hello Inu yasha I see you guys look like you are having fun." Kagome said grinning. 

Inu yasha's ears twitched and he turned around 

" I DON'T CALL A GAME THAT IS TOO CONFUSING FUN!" Inu yasha shouted. He stood up.

"But it is fun!" Souta claimed. "you're just stupid and you don't know it."

"I AM NOT STUPID!" 

"yes you are if you don't understand tic tack toe." Kagome said laughing. "Anyway lets not argue over something pointless like this and start our snowball fight."

"YEA! SNOW! FUN! LETS GO!" Souta and Shippo said at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok! Now it da end of my second chappy! I'm having wayyyyyyyyyy too much fun with this I hope you guys are enjoying it too! C ya next chapter!


End file.
